Hanahaki
by Skaelds
Summary: Il y avait beaucoup de façons pour un chasseur de finir sa vie. Sam trouvait ça plutôt poétique que ça soit par les fleurs.


**Hello ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce fandom ! So, avec les nouvelles effusions de Sabriel, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tester ce pairing ! Let's go :D**

 **Il fallait bien y coller ces deux-là après Cas et Dean.**

* * *

 **Chrysanthèmes**

Sam cracha le premier pétale à la mort de Jessica.

C'était une chrysanthème blanche, étrangement dépareillée au milieu des flammes qui venaient déjà en lécher les bords. Il eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir s'embraser symboliquement, emporté par les bras de Dean. Et quelque part, en dehors des ronces qui venaient déjà enserrer de leurs épines son coeur meurtri, il se disait que c'était peut-être bien comme ça.

Les pétales n'avaient pas cessé de tomber pendant les semaines suivant la disparition de Jess. Jamais assez pour cracher une fleur entière, mais c'était arrivé qu'il en ait une par jour.

Bien sûr, Sam n'avait rien dit.

Dean ne devait pas savoir.

C'était son frère, mince. Il le connaissait, peut-être même mieux que personne maintenant que la route avait détruit le mur qu'il avait bâti entre eux. Il allait culpabiliser, évidemment.

Et puis, elles étaient jolies ces fleurs. Elle tranchaient avec la peau rosée, avec un petit éclat immaculé qui lui serrait le coeur, la gorge nouée et de plus en plus irritée. Sam avait refusé de chercher de quoi il s'agissait. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu envie d'être courageux, juste de... laisser aller. C'était lâche. C'était plus facile.

Mais les fleurs s'étaient arrêtées. Il en avait eu peur, au début, véritablement terrifié. De ce que ça signifiait. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'oublier Jess, pas envie d'oublier les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. C'était comme la trahir quelque part, de tracer une grande croix rouge - et définitive - sur ces souvenirs.

Et le temps avait passé.

« Bien sûr que ça va, Dean. »

.

.

.

Sam en était presque venu à oublier les pétales. Il avait suffit d'un rien pourtant - une frayeur. Dean qui tousse à s'en arracher la gorge, un vent de printemps qui fait voler le bourgeon d'une tulipe jusqu'à sa paume - la toux qui la fait s'envoler à nouveau. Et Sam se souvient. Il serre une main contre son coeur, presque compulsivement, comme pour empêcher...

Rien.

Et pourtant le pétale vient, après une chasse. C'est risible, alors qu'il a presque oublié qu'ils existaient. Il croit presque avoir craché du sang quand il s'en rend compte, tant la corolle est rouge vif, encerclée d'une lisière blanche qui lui fait mal au coeur. Sa gorge le brûle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sammy ? » lui fait Dean, alors qu'il serre le poing pour cacher le pétale.

En face, Castiel le regarde avec des yeux un peu perplexes, la tête doucement inclinée. On y voit déjà les ressemblances avec les Grands-Ducs sacrés de la Grèce, et Sam se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense à ça.

Le plan est simple pourtant, rien d'alarmant. Rien que ne le ferait cracher un nouveau pétale. Sam a su faire le deuil de Jess, brutalement. A la manière des chasseurs, entre regrets et cauchemars mais... Il l'a fait. Alors d'où vient la fleur ?

Il hoche la tête pour éviter de répondre, la gorge en feu.

« Alors on part sur ça. Gabriel qui distraie Lucifer, Cas et moi on se planque pour le prendre par revers, et toi tu dis accepter devenir son véhicule. Tu...Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Et si ça tourne mal ? »

Sam rit, un rire un peu cassé qui sonne comme les vieux fumeurs, ceux aux cigares - alors qu'il n'a pas trente ans et que ses poumons sont intacts. Ou du moins de cendre.

« Quand est-ce que ça n'a pas tourné mal ? »

Sa voix est si rauque que les autre se taisent pour l'entendre et que Dean hausse un sourcil.

Et quand il se tourne pour tousser, l'attention des autres occupée, c'est pour recracher une nouvelle salve de pétales, rouges, rouges, rouges si rouges que ça lui en fait tourner la tête.

Et seul reste les yeux inquiets de Castiel.

.

.

.

« Hello Samsquatch ! Alors, ne me dis pas que tu essayais de m'éviter quand même ? Parce que _un_ , c'est contre-productif car j'ai quand même pris une dague pour vous - okay pour de faux - et _deux,_ quelqu'un tenait à vous présenter des excuses. Oui, oui, tu as bien entendu. »

Face à cette avalanche de mots, c'est tout juste s'il reste debout, un peu abasourdi.

Il ne demandera pas comment Gabriel a-t-il pu - encore - entrer dans le bunker malgré l'armada de protection. Sam s'assit tout simplement, une main vers le café, avec un hochement de tête, au même titre que son coeur se pince. Il lui faut une tasse de sa boisson de survie pour réellement réaliser, le saluant enfin d'un vrai regard et non plus le coup d'oeil de zombie reçu peu charitablement.

« Bonjour Gabriel. Oui ça va bien merci, et toi ? » se moque-t-il un peu, à voix basse, une main dans ses cheveux.

Sam savoure l'absence d'irritation de sa gorge, un petit moment de répit - gorgée de mirage au coeur du Sahara. Le café lui brûle la gorge quand il le boit d'un traite, mais ça ne rallume pas le feu de sa gorge. Il ne cherche plus vraiment à comprendre quand est-ce que les pétales viennent, quand est-ce qu'ils lui accordent cette tranquillité méritée. Il devrait faire des recherches sur le sujet, se renseigner. Mais ça l'effraie. Ce serait mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrive, un prognostique. Ce serait devoir faire face à Dean, en sachant si leur équilibre précaire s'effondre ou non.

Il ne s'en sent pas le courage - encore.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a trop crié hier soir. Je croyais que c'était Dean-o le chaud lapin ? »

Sam hausse un sourcil.

Il ne lui dira pas bien sûr, mais au fond il y a quelque chose de réconfortant à voir cet imbécile. Toujours de bonne humeur, si agaçant qu'il en attire le meurtre mais.. constant. Fidèle à lui-même et ça, oh ça, c'est ce qui compte le plus dans leur vie toujours chamboulée. D'un claquement de doigt, c'est du lait avec son odeur sucrée de miel qui apparaît sur la table, et Gabriel le fixe comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, déjà qu'il est apparu, je ne vais pas te nourrir à la cuillère si ? »

Il a un moment d'hésitation. S'il l'apprécie, la confiance est toujours en option mais... Aucun risque qu'il ne l'empoisonne. Il croit. Sam attire la tasse avec un mouvement prudent, pour lentement y tremper ses lèvres. Trop sucré. Sirop qui vient apaiser le feu brûlant de sa gorge, néanmoins - plus du miel au lait que l'inverse. Mais Gabriel attends avec un air enthousiaste alors Sam sourit.

« C'est bon. Merci. »

L'archange se fend en un sourire joyeux, trop joyeux alors qu'il déambule dans la cuisine, faisant les cent pas et irrespectueux vis à vis de l'espace qu'il s'approprie. Peu importe, vraiment. Le bunker est beaucoup trop grand pour trois personnes, voire deux et demi si l'on comptait les absences de Castiel, et un peu de vie ne lui fait pas de mal. Cependant, Sam n'écoute que d'une oreille le monologue de Gabriel, qui décrit en long, large et travers la minuscule phrase d'excuse qu'a pu dire Kali.

Il y plus fascinant à voir la façon dont son sourire atteint ses yeux, l'éclat mordoré des pupilles et la bouche qui s'étire, les fossettes qui se plissent. Il y a plus fascinant à voir le pas conquérant qui claque sur le sol, les gestes théâtraux qui illustrent ses propos et la langue qui vient lécher une énième sucrerie. Plus fascinant de voir comment une si petite taille s'approprie l'ensemble de la cuisine, résonne sur les murs du bunker.

Il y a l'éclat malicieux du regard, jamais terni.

« Merci. » répète Sam plus clairement, parce qu'ils ont de la chance - malgré les facéties de l'Archange - d'avoir maintenant quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux quand ils sont tous des marionnettes brisées qui ne savent plus sourire.

Ce petit mot fait s'arrêter Gabriel, qui lui déclenche un nouveau sourire radieux, avant de repartir dans ses explications - convaincu qu'on le remerciait vis à vis de la déesse. Et le disque tourne à nouveau, avec Sam qui déguste lentement son lait, gorge apaisée, et Castiel qui veille sur son frère endormi là-haut.

C'est une jolie journée.

Ça n'avait pas duré.

.

.

.

Durant son séjour au Bunker, son "nouveau programme de protection des témoins" comme Gabriel se plaisait à l'appeler, Sam n'avait pas craché un pétale. Bon. C'était peut-être exagéré, il lui était arrivé de voir deux ou trois fois un pétale de chrysanthème rosé au sein de sa paume.

La première fois, ça avait été le troisième jour de leur nouvelle collocation.

Sam ne comprenait toujours pas d'où le problème venait, d'où les fleurs venaient. Pourtant, c'était une journée calme. Pas de monstres en vue, qui semblaient se tenir à carreaux depuis une semaine. Pas de mort étrange. Dean en avait profité pour refaire la culture cinématographie de l'ange, et ils s'étaient installés dans la pièce spéciale de Dean.

Même Gabriel avait fini par les rejoindre, un _sceau_ de pop-corn à la main et l'air enthousiaste. Le film avait pourtant bien commencé, sinon quelques commentaires intrigués de Castiel sur l'invraisemblance des scènes de pilotage, et ils s'étaient tous détendus - la première fois depuis... Avant l'Apocalypse.

« La question n'est pas de savoir si les réacteurs résisteraient à un choc thermique pareil, Cassie, mais pourquoi les humains sont-ils si excités à l'idée de découvrir l'espace. Une Terre ne vous suffit pas pour que vous partiez à la recherche d'une nouvelle ? »

« C'est symbolique » avait répliqué Sam. « Le fait de savoir à quel point l'on est petit face à l'univers. Si nous sommes les seuls. »

« Il serait stupide de penser que vous soyez seuls. » était intervenu Castiel.

Son intervention avait mouché les deux Winchester, tournant un regard perplexe vers lui.

« Si la technologie humaine d'aujourd'hui vous fait connaître d'autres systèmes, pourquoi Père aurait-il concentré son attention sur une seule et même planète ? Celle-ci était le prototype. Mais des dizaines d'autres humains existent, pourquoi croyez-vous que Michaël et Lucifer se souciaient si peu de combattre sur Terre ? Celle-ci n'est même pas un grain de sable dans le rouage de l'humanité. »

Dean en était resté bouche bée, avant de lever un doigt en l'air, sourire grivois qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Attends, ça veut dire que la Princesse existe réellement quelque part dans la galaxie ? Et les Chevaliers aussi ? »

Castiel avait froncé les sourcils, sans comprendre, alors que l'Archange tapotait l'épaule de Sam en lui tendant un bonbon. Celui-ci s'était presque statufié sous la surprise, incapable d'assimiler les données.

« Allez, Samsquatch. Il n'y a presque plus rien qui ne peut vous surprendre maintenant, non ? »

Sam s'était étranglé, le film totalement oublié. Il avait voulu s'insurger, mais en croisant les yeux amusés de Gabriel, la colère était retombée. Aussi simple que ça, juste croiser un éclat facétieux.

« C'est vrai qu'à ce point.. Qu'est-ce qui serait plus incroyable que l'Enfer et le Paradis ? » avait-il rit, et Dean avait laissé tomber un moment ses folles théories de l'existence de Naboo pour acquiescer avec un air amusé.

Puis Gabriel avait raconté qu'il était passé y faire un tour pendant un siècle ou deux, le temps de s'y poser, et qu'il envisageait même d'y retourner définitivement. Le coeur de Sam s'était serré, un instant vraiment, sans qu'on n'y fasse attention. Puis il avait avalé une gorgée de sa bière, toussant à s'en arracher la gorge. Dean s'était moqué gentiment, alors qu'il souriait à travers ses larmes de douleurs.

Et quand il avait rouvert sa main, en son creux : un pétale de chrysanthème pourpre.

.

.

.

Après ça, les pétales avaient déferlés au creux de ses mains en des couronnes de fleurs.

Cinq.

Gabriel qui court après Kali, la cour qu'il lui fait pendant des jours et des jours - le moment brutal où elle décide que s'en est assez.

Quatre.

Les disparitions.

Trois

La Grâce qui s'enfuit, qui s'évapore - aujourd'hui, Sam l'a vu claquer des doigts sans que rien n'apparaisse. Et il y a eu cet air effaré, statufié. Second claquement et toujours le vide, la main qui s'abaisse doucement, le sourire factice.

Deux.

Ce matin, une plume dorée s'est embrasée dans son sillage. Et rien que l'empreinte de celle-ci sur le sol.

Un.

Un détail vraiment, mais il l'a remarqué. Un tressaillement, la lame qui lui glisse des doigts - voilà venir le manque d'équilibre.

Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix - _cent_ pétales qui viennent fleurir dans ses pas.

.

Quand Gabriel disparaît pour de bon, Sam tousse à s'en arracher la gorge. Pas d'au revoir, pas de sourire, juste un bruissement d'ailes et c'est la dernière fois qu'une embrouille angélique soulève le bunker. Il tousse pendant des jours, main sous la trachée, préventif, et mouchoir dans la poche. Il a du mal à convaincre Dean que ce n'est qu'une simple toux, qu'une simple grippe.

Dean est terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de le perdre d'une façon aussi stupide. Il redouble d'attention envers lui, lui apporte presque le petit déjeuner au lit, le bourre de café et de médicament, reporte la chasse pour des prétextes fallacieux, le veille.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui cède sa propre part de tarte que Sam s'inquiète.

Il pose une main sur celle de Dean avec un sourire un peu faible, croasse presque quand il ouvre la bouche.

« Je ne vais pas mourir, tu sais. »

« Bien sûr que je sais ! Tu n'es pas obligé de voir un symbolisme dans tout ce que je fais. Elle avait bon goût et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait te plaire, c'est tout. C'est pas comme si c'était Cas qui pouvait l'apprécier... »

« Le goût de molécule... » commence Castiel avant que Dean ne l'interrompe.

« Et puis c'est validé, c'es _t prouvé._ Les bonnes choses aident à guérir. Tu as besoin de guérir. Tu manges de la tarte. La tarte est une bonne chose. La tarte t'aidera à guérir. CQFD. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette théorie ait faîte ses preuves Dean. »

« Tout est dans la tête, Cas ! La preuve, est-ce que j'ai déjà été malade ? »

« Il me semble pourtant... »

« La tête, Cas, la tête. »

Sam se contente d'esquisser un sourire, amusé malgré lui. Il accepte de bon gré le cadeau de son frère, plante sa fourchette dans la part offerte, le sucre apaisant presque douloureusement sa gorge. Car la fraicheur soulage la brûlure constante, mais le rappel des goûts de l'Archange ravive la douleur.

Il s'arrête, repousse l'assiette en se courbant en deux. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui arrache la gorge et il s'effondre à genoux, mains pliées devant lui. Dean s'est presque jeté pour le soutenir - jusqu'à ce que Sam relève la tête, les mains inondées de pétales de chrysanthème blanches. Et il voit Dean faire un pas en arrière, une expression de pur choc sur le visage. Il voit les yeux de Castiel s'écarquiller en un réflexe purement humain, alors qu'il serre ses poings sur les pétales pour les froisser.

Et Castiel s'envole immédiatement, le laissant seul.

Seul face aux yeux accusateurs de Dean.

Seul face aux pétales déchirés.

.

.

.

La maladie de Hanahaki.

Une vraie saloperie, avait dit Dean. Presque incurable. Mortelle, avait expliqué Castiel.

Une fleur lui poussait dans la poitrine, avait retenu Sam.

C'était impensable. C'était une maladie fictive, pourtant. Mais les chrysanthèmes étaient là.

La maladie de Hanahaki naissait chez un patient en raison de sentiments non partagés, laissant une fleur s'installer dans sa poitrine. Se nourrissant de ces sentiments, la fleur laissait s'échapper des pétales dans les voies respiratoires, condamnant peu à peu la patient. Les fleurs s'expulsaient donc par les bronches, le patient toussant des pétales jusqu'à la mort - ou la réciprocité des sentiments.

Pas d'alternative.

Toucher chirurgicalement à la fleur provoquait de gros dommages pour pouvoir être traité. Et puis s'il s'agissait d'une maladie folklorique japonaise, qui d'autre qu'un Winchester aurait pu l'attraper ?

Il y avait beaucoup de façons pour un chasseur de finir sa vie. Sam trouvait ça plutôt poétique que ça soit par les fleurs.

.

.

.

Sam n'avait pas été assez fort.

Il avait réussi néanmoins à mentir à Dean jusqu'au bout. Prétendre qu'il s'agissait de Jess, encore et toujours, quand les pétales lui arrachaient la gorge. Quand il avait dû être cloué au lit, aucun pacte démoniaque, aucune grâce ne pouvant effacer ces fleurs. Le faire jurer de ne pas tenter de le ramener. De ne pas se perdre, de continuer à vivre.

Il avait réalisé, depuis. Bien sûr que c'était Gabriel, depuis le début. Il avait eu un sourire à travers une quinte de toux. Pourquoi pas.

Et Castiel qui n'était pas là. Qui avait tracé tout le Paradis, plus observateur, qui avait hurlé presque le nom de son frère.

Qui avait invoqué toute sa fratrie pour le chercher.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. »

Dean avait hurlé, avait frappé, brisé tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait pleuré. La toux de Sam lui avait secoué la gorge, arraché un rire tremblant, les pétales sanguinolents des chrysanthèmes fleurissant le sol.

« On se retrouve en haut, hein Dean ? »

Derniers mots.

.

.

.

Loin là-bas, menottes aux mains, Asmodeus face à lui - une aiguille et du fil au creux de sa paume - Gabriel toussa à s'en arracher la gorge. Toussa. Encore. Et encore.

Et sur le sol, au milieu du sang, une fleur de cyprès.

* * *

Chrysanthèmes, fleurs des cimetières vous savez blablabla. Allez, quand même c'était prévisible que Sam allait mourir non ? :D

Et le cyprès, c'est "Deuil, amour mort, regrets, larmes"

Bisous :)


End file.
